Golden Retrievers
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Kurt and Santana take Sam and Brittany to the park.  "I've come to the conclusion that both of us have fallen in love with Golden Retrieves trapped in human bodies."


**Hello my lovely angels. ( I totes think that should be the name for Hevans fans. I mean Kurtofsky fans get to be pirates. I think it's only fair that we get an awesome name too and it totes works. ) Anyway this is a fic that **OnyxNailo **requested over in my LIttle Gleeks Collection but I didn't think that it could be posted there because they are older here. Anyway she requested a story to this **http: /paperandapencil .tumblr. com/post/5792290974/s-omg-omg-britt-lets-name-this-one-clark-and (please don't forget to remove the spaces) ** and I just had to go for it because it's just so cute and she's so sweet. So here you go my little Angels. As always I own nothing you recognize. **

"Hello Satan, I mean Santana." Kurt answered his phone, holding his other hand out in front of him to inspect his freshly filed nails. He noticed that his pinkie wasn't just quite right and moved the phone to his shoulder and tilted his head to hold it in place while corrected the mistake.

_"Very funny Lady Face."_ Santana let out a mock laugh before continuing. _"I need you and Lady Lips to come to the park with me and Britt later today."_

"Now, why would I do that. It's chilly outside and there is a Judy Garland marathon on. Sam was going to bring popcorn and we were going to plant our derrières on the couch and veg out for the day. Besides the park is covered in duck poop. I'm not really in the mood to ruin my shoes."

"_Britt wants you to come. I think she's even willing to forgive me for the whole Karofsky thing. She just called me and told me that she wanted to go to the park with me today but that she wanted her dolphin to come too. This could be my chance to win her back. Please Kurt," _Santana begged.

Kurt sighed at the sincerity and pleading in her voice. "Alright fine. I'll call Sam and we'll meet you there in a half hour. Actually make that an hour. I have to change. I simply cannot ruin the shoes. They are from the new Burberry line and they just came in yesterday."

_"Thanks. Britt and I will pick up something to eat on the way. I'm thinking Taco Bell." _

"Better make it Subway. Sam's on another one of his health kicks. Coach Sylvester called him fat the other day when he met up with me after practice."

_"Fine,"_ she sighed. _"See you ladies later." _

Kurt rolled his eyes at the -click- of Santana hanging up the phone before calling his boyfriend.

"San, look!" Brittany laughed, grabbing her girlfriend's arm and pulling her forward. A chuckling Kurt and excited Sam followed close behind. "Duck babies!"

"I wish we would have saved some bread," Sam sighed, going over next to Brittany to squat down near the ducklings, leaving Kurt and Santana behind, both of them in the same jetted hip-arms crossed positions.

"I know. I still had some left too but I threw it away," Brittany pouted, reaching her hand out to pet the soft fuzz of one of the yellow babies. "Hey Sammy! We should name them!" she suggested with a huge smile.

"OhmyGod! Britt! Let's name this one Clark and then, we can totally name is brother Kent."

"Okay," Brittany nodded, not really knowing who those people were. Though, she felt like maybe it had something to do with that one tee shirt he liked to wear under his letterman jacket that always made Kurt chuckle and call him a dork. "But only if we can name this one Kurt."

"Why Kurt?" Sam asked, titling his head to the side a bit in confusion. It reminded Kurt of a puppy and he shook his head with a sigh. _That boy,_ he thought to himself.

"Cause he's the prettiest one and his quack is the loudest," Brittany told him as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"I've come to the conclusion that both of us have fallen in love with Golden Retrieves trapped in human bodies," Kurt sighed, with yet another shake of the head.

"I think you may be onto something," Santana agreed. "Britt does love to play frisbee."

"Sam loves to chase balls."

Santana looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow. Kurt scoffed at her, "I didn't mean it that way you pervert."

"Right," she laughed, clearly not believing a word of it.

"Skank."

"Bitch."

The two let out a little chuckle before calling their respective puppies so that they could head over to the swings.

**Well there we have it. The picture really is quite lovely so you should definitely go take a look at it. Please leave a review on your way out. I love to hear what you guys think about these little oneshots or even just a little hello so I can know who's reading my fics. **

**Love and Hugs, **

**Life is Like a Novel **

**Oh and I forgot to mention that this has not been beta read. All mistakes are my own. **

**EDIT: Thanks to Onyx for pointing out those mistakes. Should be better now. **


End file.
